Tropes (System Purge)
Tropes are simply devices used within fictional works that can easily be identified by an audience. List of Tropes *'Abandoned Area': Anomaly-008 resides in an abandoned amusement park. **Anomaly-088 is an entire abandoned city. It's also populated by murderous statues. **Anomaly-176 is an abandoned slaughterhouse. It's also against all of existence and sentient. *'After Action Report': All the Anomaly documents. *'Alien Geometries': **Anomaly-176 is a sentient and murderous slaughterhouse bent on world domination. The tunnels and rooms within stretch on far longer than the dimensions of the building would allow. *'All Myths Are True': **Anomaly-015 is the classic World Turtle, supposedly. **Anomaly-018 is the lumberjack "fearsome critter", the Hide-Behind. **Anomaly-050 is the cryptozoological creature known as the "Dover Demon". **Anomaly-055 is the cryptozoological creature known as the "Ningen". **Anomaly-067 is the mythological creature known as the "Wendigo". **Anomaly-072 is the famous sword Excalibur. *'All There in the Manual': While not all of the anomalies appear in-game, Agent 41-C can log into computer terminals and read the files on all 200 anomalies. *'Amusement Park of Doom': Anomaly-008 resides in one that was abandoned for unexplained reasons. *'An Ice Person': Anomaly-029 is a cannibalistic man made entirely out of tightly-packed snow. *'And I Must Scream': Oh so many of them cause this. *'Apocalyptic Log': **Anomaly-073 is a diary belonging to a cave spelunker who encounters a demonic cave creature while cave-exploring. *'Artifact of Doom': Very many. *'Autocannibalism': Anomaly-049 is a pair of snakes with each others' tails in their mouths. Every so often, they continue swallowing until they consume each other whole, disappearing whole. They then later reappear wrapped around the neck of the nearest person. *'Badass Normal': Agent 41-C is the closest character to be this; Agent 52-C is a bit too experienced. *'Bears Are Bad News': Anomaly-022 is a headless bear. Well, it's not necessarily headless; it's more that its head is invisible. *'Being Watched': People report feelings of paranoia when in the presence of Anomaly-021. It's unknown whether or not this is a normal reaction or a by-product of the anomaly itself. *'Berserk Button': Anomaly-013 attacks anyone who is not part of any of the three Abrahamic faiths. *'BFG': Anomaly-042 is a potato gun that can launch out small objects at speeds of up to 70% of the speed of light. *'Big Bad Ensemble': The main human villain and overall main antagonist is Administrator Marshall, but the secondary antagonist is definitely Anomaly-097. *'Big Creepy-Crawlies': Not really one, but Anomaly-041 is a hive mind colony of spiders. *'Bigger Bad': It's hinted that Anomaly-200 itself influenced the events of the game. *'Bigger on the Inside': Anomaly-176 is a sentient and murderous slaughterhouse bent on world domination. The tunnels and rooms within stretch on far longer than the dimensions of the building would allow. *'Bizarre Alien Biology': Anomaly-044 is a predatory species of salmon that turns itself inside out to digest its prey externally. **Anomaly-077 is a species of South American frog that gives live birth to tadpoles eight times the size of itself. *'Black Box': Anomaly-068 is a machine that can turn any object placed inside into any of the four states of matter, regardless of whether or not that object should exist in that state. *'Body Horror': Too many to list. *'Brain Bleach': Amnesiacs are used to cure Agent 41-C of traumatic experiences. *'Brown Note': Sort of. Anomaly-096 is a music box that will create a nuclear explosion if allowed to finish its song. *'Captured Super Entity': Lots. Indeed, it's pretty much the point. *'Canada, Eh?': Anomaly-056 is a phone that constantly receives calls from an anonymous being in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Anyone who answers the phone gains "Torontophobia", the fear that they will be murdered by a Canadian man. *'Censor Box': EXPUNGED and REDACTED *'Christmas Episode': Anomaly-105 is essentially the German mythological figure Krampus. *'Clingy MacGuffin': Anomaly-038 is a rubber horse mask that causes anyone who wears it to take on the identity of a horse named "Mr. Oats". *'Clock Punk': Anomaly-019 is a seemingly-normal owl with clock mechanisms replacing its internal bodily systems. *'Color-Coded for Your Convenience': The Anomaly classification system. **Code Blue anomalies are generally harmless or easily contained. **Code Green anomalies are mostly harmless, but can be harmful if activated or provoked. **Code Yellow anomalies are either sentient or unpredictable or both. **Code Red anomalies are hostile and are easily capable of killing a man. **Code Black anomalies have the potential to bring about the end of the world. *'Cool Ship': Anomaly-100 is basically Noah's ark. *'Cool Starship': Anomaly-079 is a homemade space station blasted into space by a Russian man who wanted to escape the Cold War. *'Cool Train': Anomaly-031 is a steam locomotive made entirely of human flesh. *'Conveniently Interrupted Document': Used extensively. *'Cosmic Horror Story': The extent to which this game is one is difficult to figure out. *'Creepy Changing Painting': Anomaly-045 is a blob of living clay that changes shape when not looked at. *'Creepy Doll': Anomaly-035 appears to be a man-sized rag doll at first, but examinations reveal a full skeletal system, muscular systems, and set of internal organs. *'Cruel and Unusual Death': A lot of anomalies cause this. *'Cult': Anomaly-081 is a skin disease that causes people infected by it to become fleshy zombies and congregate with each other to construct a large beacon-like tower. *'Determinator': Anomaly-097, a humanoid...thing that wants to destroy all life on Earth and is indestructible. *'Eldritch Abomination': The DPA's job is to contain or neutralize hundreds of them. Anomaly-097 is a notable example. *'The End of the World as We Know It': Code Black anomalies are theorized to be capable of causing this. *'Enfante Terrible': **Anomaly-033 is a mutilated baby okapi that causes any child (of any species) that is nearby to become mutilated and turned inside out. **Anomaly-047 is a pregnant woman who claims to have been pregnant for the past six years (despite not looking outwardly pregnant at all). Examination shows that the fetus within her resides in an extradimensional "womb" and is at least 10 feet long. *'Everything's Worse with Bees': Anomaly-126 is a hive of bees that produce addicting grape jelly instead of honey. This jelly, when eaten, causes victims to transform into a new hive for the bees, whose eggs are inside the jelly. *'Everything's Squishier with Cephalopods': Anomaly-082 is a mimic octopus that can literally transform into anything in its direct line of sight. *'Evil Phone': Anomaly-056 again. *'Extreme Omnivore': Anomaly-032 is a woman capable of eating anything that is equal in size to an African elephant or smaller. *'Extranormal Institute': Any of the DPA's various sites. *'Extranormal Prison': The DPA's main purpose. *'Fantastic Flora': **Anomaly-002 is a rose that causes anyone who touches its thorns to begin decaying rapidly. *'Feathered Fiend': Anomaly-092 is an unintentional one. It's a flamingo that causes any organic matter in a 30 foot radius of it to spontaneously combust. *'Frogs and Toads': Anomaly-077 is a frog that paradoxically gives live birth to tadpoles ten times its size. *'Fun with Acronyms': The DPA (Department of Paranormal Anomalies) *'Genius Loci': Anomaly-176, the sentient, murderous slaughterhouse. *'Giant Flyer': Anomaly-090 is a flying whale-like creature that lives somewhere above Canada and feeds on energy from the Northern Lights. *'Humanoid Abomination': A very common type of anomaly. **Anomaly-097 is an 8-foot reptilian humanoid with an insatiable hunger for destruction and an inability to be killed. *'Hyper-Destructive Bouncing Ball': Sort of. Anomaly-023 is a sentient pogo stick that loves bouncing; however, it tends to send its riders a mile into the air due to sheer enthusiasm. *'Improbably High IQ': Anomaly-060 is thought to have an IQ of 220. *'In a Single Bound': See Hyper-Destructive Bouncing Ball. *'Infernal Retaliation': Anomaly-039 can sometimes produce a Super Mario Bros Fire Flower...that causes you to spontaneously combust. *'Instant Awesome, Just Add Dragons': Anomaly-061 instances are small parasitic dragons that burrow into their victims' bloodstreams. *'The Juggernaut' *'Jump Scare': Anomaly-007 is an incorporeal phenomena that appears as a pair of glowing eyes in the background of photographs. *'Laser-Guided Amnesia': The Amnesiacs are used for this purpose. *'The Many Deaths of You': A lot. **Getting mauled by 097, 065, and 035 **Getting transformed by 017 **Getting killed by 009 or 014 **Touching 002 **Watching 012 ten times **Opening 039 *'Mook Maker': Anomaly-200 has been known to spawn various creatures, ranging from humanoid to abominable. *'More Teeth than the Osmond Family': Anomaly-097 has them. Anomaly-071 causes people it infects to grow these. *'The Most Dangerous Video Game': Sort of. Anomaly-005 is a video game controller that fuses to whoever uses it and draws nutrients from the victim's bloodstream. *'Mysterious Antarctica': Anomaly-110 is a stone altar in Antarctica that tells of a civilization that resides within the Earth. *'Names to Run Away From Really Fast' *'Necessarily Evil': The DPA recognizes that it does very bad things, for the greater good of humanity. *'Never Mess with Granny': Anomaly-095, the Old Hag. *'No Name Given': Agent 41-C and Agent 52-C, as well as the agents in the DLC Explorations. *'Omnicidal Maniac': Anomaly-097 and Anomaly-176 are both determined to destroy all life on Earth. *'One Size Fits All': Anomaly-059 is a battery that can change shape and size to fit any electrical device. *'Our Mermaids Are Different': Anomaly-133, later on, has some of these and they are NOT pretty. *'Our Vampires Are Different': Anomaly-037 is a set of fake vampire teeth that turns anyone who wears them into a bloodthirsty vampire. *'Painful Transformation': The transformation caused by Anomaly-017 is described as incredibly painful. *'Person of Mass Destruction': People who get Anomaly designations, and especially Code Black classifications, are generally contained because they fall into this category. *'Pet the Dog': Most sentient anomalies are accommodated reasonably well, depending on their potential danger, ability to escape, and willingness to cause harm. The most (relatively) harmless are given furnished rooms and are generally given whatever they request, as long as it doesn't violate security. They are, of course, not allowed to leave the facility. *'Post-Modern Magik': The DPA uses science to study many of the seemingly supernatural and/or magical anomalies. *'Power Incontinence': Anomaly-092 is a flamingo that unintentionally causes all organic matter in a 30 foot radius to spontaneously combust. *'Red Shirts': Anomaly-112 is a red shirt that causes anyone who puts it on, even for a second, to die horribly in the next 3 hours. *'Scenic Tour Level': The game starts with Agent 41-C walking to his security post. During this, he walks across a catwalk that shows Anomaly-006 and Anomaly-095 being transfered between cells. *'Science Cannot Comprehend Phlebotinum': The very definition of an anomaly is the inability to explain what it can do, or how. *'Series Mascot': Anomaly-006, Anomaly-097, and Anomaly-035 are all contenders for this. *'Shoot the Dog': The DPA's main reason to exist. They deal with the nasty stuff in the world so the normal people can go to sleep easy at night and wake up alive. *'Slasher Smile': Anomaly-097 has one. *'Spiders Are Scary': Anomaly-041, the Spider Baby. *'Spider Swarm': The aforementioned Anomaly-041. *'Spontaneous Human Combustion': Anomaly-092 causes this to any nearby organic matter. *'Sprint Meter': There's a meter for sprinting. *'Supernatural Phone': Anomaly-056 again. *'Tailor-Made Prison': Each article has special containment protocols. Many of these require that rooms are constructed in ways to counteract/nullify different objects, and can be anything from "keep it in a locker" to incredibly complex procedures. *'Undying Loyalty': Anomaly-016 is a white flag that causes nearby people to devote their lives to and worship anything drawn on the flag. Including pizza. *'Unstoppable Force Meets Immovable Object': The DPA doesn't even want to know what would happen if Anomaly-097 and Anomaly-176 ever met and (theoretically) teamed up. *'Unwilling Roboticisation': Sort of with Anomaly-017, which transforms victims into more clocks. *'Was Once a Man': More than a few examples: **Anomaly-029 was once a man who was trapped with his family in a cabin during a snowstorm. **Anomaly-058 was a man kidnapped by a mad scientist who turned him into a human octopus. *'Wendigo': Anomaly-067 is a humanoid, robed figure with a deer skull for a head. *'The World Is Always Doomed': If you take all the Anomalies into account, the world is doomed in over a hundred different ways. *'Would Hurt a Child': Anomaly-033 only affects organisms animals and humans under 7 biological (not chronological) years of age. *'You Are Already Dead': By the time you enter Anomaly-018's containment cell, Agent 41-C is pretty much done for at that point. Category:System Purge Category:Tropes Category:Toshiko Games